Love me like the color orange!
by Joey Bermuda Ketail
Summary: High School!AU It was their Junior High School year and Naruko's in for something new. She gets some care...from two boys in love with her! And Sakumo and Hinata won't back down until they got her. Choose pairing! Gender bender. I'm usually not that bad at summary's...


_Love me like the color orange_

_Male!Sakura x Fem!Naruto X Male!Hinata_

Chapter 1 - To declare

Sakumo sighed. Ino looked up from where he was talking to Tenten.

"Sakumo, what's wrong?" He asked. Sakumo looked up from his desk. He stared at Ino for a moment longer. It was free period at the moment and Ino and Tenten were chatting animatedly with Hinata chiming in with his own opinion from time to time. Their desks were clustered together with Sakumo twisted around in his chair with his legs on each side; Ino with his legs on top of his, Hinata standing, leaning on his and Tenten leaning forward, holding his head in his hands. Sakumo brushed a hand through his hair.

"It's nothing, just…" He trailed off. He might as well come off now. It's now or never. "It's just that I…don't like Sasuki anymore."

"What?!" Ino, Hinata, and Tenten yelled simultaneously. They all knew since they were younger that Sakumo would do just about anything to get Sasuki to like him. Ino took over silence and leaned towards Sakumo. "What do you mean?" He asked. The rest also leaned forward, awaiting an answer. Sakumo sighed again. How did he not expect this would happen?

"Well, it's just that…I mean, she's pretty and all but…It's her attitude. She cold and closed to other people other than…..Naruko…."

'_Naruko…'_ Sakumo thought. _'Naruko is nice. She's actually pretty too. Everyone has to love blue-eyed blonds. I wonder why most people don't like her?' _Sakumo felt bad. Naruko always tried to help people, himself included, but they always just pushed her away. When they were young, he always did see parents pull their children away from her with hate-filled eyes in the small playground. He wondered why he didn't notice until now. Why did they do that to her? Why didn't he do something? Why did he her leave her alone…?

"-mo? Sakumo? Sakumo!"

Sakumo snapped out of his daze and looked up to see Ino with a slightly worried face.

"Ah, sorry. Spaced out." _Naruko…_ "What were you saying?" He asked. Ino scoffed.

"Yeah, 'spaced out'. Understatement of the year. I was pretending to punch you and you didn't even blink. Anyway, I asked, since you don't like Sasuki now, who do you like?" That brought all eyes in their group to Sakumo. He put his chin on his hand. Who did he like? _Naruko. _Did he even like anyone at the moment? _Naruko. _Sakumo opened his mouth to reply until he heard the door slam open. For some reason, it brought his attention and turned around. He didn't notice Hinata also snap his head up and blush slightly.

Sakumo blushed. It was Naruko. She skipped up to Iruka, her silky soft pigtails bouncing along with her. She had a bright smile on her face and was holding a stack of papers. Unlike the rest of the girls, she 'altered' her uniform. She dyed her short skirt orange with a black at the end of it. Her black and orange shirt was only covered her breasts ('C-cup' Sakumo noticed but immediately slapped himself for noticing that) and showed her smooth stomach. He also remembered that she wore that uniform every day, even during winter. The principle, Sarutobi, allowed her to wear that for whatever reason. It wasn't favoritism. Sakumo knew that much but he still wondered what it was. Just then, Ino's question floated inside his head.

'_Who do you like?'_

Sakumo stood up, ignoring the calls and questions of his friends, and walked over to Naruko. Sakumo wait politely until Naruko was done talking to Iruka. She looked really happy, smiling and laughing. Iruka _was _like a father to her.

'_Where were her parents?'_

Sakumo took a step forward as Naruko finished talking and was about to walk out the door, probably to help another teacher. It was now that Sakumo noticed that Naruko always helped the teachers, mostly the ones that somewhat had a soft spot for her. There wasn't many. The only ones that Sakumo knew of was Iruka, Ibiki, Anko, and some young looking guy with grey hair and an eye patch and mask. It was now that Sakumo noticed that sometimes Naruko help him when he didn't notice. Sakumo loved Naruko's kindness.

'_Wait. Loved? What did I just think?'_

Before Naruko walked out the door, Sakumo grabbed her shoulder. Naruko turned around, a cute surprised expression set on her face.

'_She looks adorable…'_

"Um…Yes?" Her voice. It was so soft and filled with curiosity and surprise, unlike Sasuki, who had absolutely no emotion in her voice. Green eyes meet Blue. She had such big eyes.

"Sakumo-kun?" She asked with an adorable tilt of her head. Sakumo snapped out of his daze.

"Hey, um, Naruko…-chan." Sakumo watched as a blush adorned her heart-shaped face. "Do you, um…" Sakumo let his hand slid off her shoulder and unconsciously scratched the back of her head. Both were unaware of the curious eyes of Sakumo's friends. He moved his hand toward the color of his shirt, pulling at it. What was he doing? What was he supposed to say now? Sakumo mentally took a deep breath.

"Are you free after school?" He slightly blushed. This was so embarrassing. Naruko blinked a couple of times. She spoke again.

"Um, I don't think I'm doing anything after. Why do you ask?" She was so cute!

"Well," Sakumo dropped his hand. He was so happy that she was free! It would have been so awkward if she wasn't! He now had new-found courage. He looked down at her. "I was wonder if you wanted to, um…maybe wanted to, I don't know, go get a bite to eat or something…?" Naruko blinked and then happily smiled.

"Sure!" She bounced on her heels. "I have to do some things for some teachers so can I…" She seemed lost in thought for a second. "..Maybe meet you in front of the school?" Sakumo smiled.

"Sure. I have no problem with that." He stared turning away, eyes still on her. He raised a hand in a farewell wave. "I'll see you then!" And walked back to his desk feeling oddly accomplished with himself. Naruko stood there for a moment before turning back and out the door, a small smile visible on her cute face.

Sakumo sat down, his eyes closed, as a sigh left his lips. He didn't notice the shocked looks and glare. Finally, when he opened his eyes he noticed.

Ino took it pretty well, he was just surprised. "So you like Naruko-chan?" Sakumo nodded happily. "Wow…Nice, I'm glad I'm on good terms with her. She used to be my biology partner last year she I know her. She's really sweet and nice." Ino suddenly had some kind of shine next to him. "Not to mention she's bigger than Sasuki! Sasuki is only a B-cup! Naruko-chan's a C-cup! I even once heard her talking to Sasuki not to long ago that she was getting bigger and growing into a D-cup! Oh how I would love to hold her-Gyaa!" Sakumo punched her hard on the shoulder.

"Don't look at her body you bloody pervert!" Though Sakumo knew it was futile. Ino was known to be a giant pervert and go for big boobs. Ino giggled a very manly giggle.

"Welp~! I'll tell you something." They looked at her curiously. "I like Shika-chan!" He said happily. He was met with silence and wide eyes, san one, from Hinata, who was…glaring at Sakumo, who didn't notice.

Shika was known to have the highest IQ in the whole school, despite being a lazy-ass. She would sleep in class and sometimes skip class. She repeated the word 'troublesome' and most of all…she was only an A-cup and didn't seemed to care. And to think that Ino would like her was saying that Kiba would kill her dog, Akimasu. Or that Chouzi would stop eating!

"Tenten, who do you like?" Ino asked. Tenten looked up.

"Isn't it obvious? I like Nezi. She's so cute!" He gushed. Ino and Sakumo kindly looked away. The blond turned to Hinata.

"So who do you like?" Hinata didn't answer. He looked down and gritted his teeth in frustration. It stayed like that for a moment.

"I'm going to the restroom." Was the only thing he said as he walked out the door. Ino and Sakumo looked at each other. Sakumo stood up.

"I'll go she what's wrong with him. Stay here." And Sakumo left, leaving both Tenten and Ino alone.

Their classroom wasn't far from the restroom. Sakumo walked inside to see Hinata looking at his own reflection, anger evident, gripping the sink so tight that Sakumo was sure it would break. Sakumo had never seen Hinata so angry or angry for the matter and he hoped that he will never have to face it again.

"Sakumo," He didn't even turn his head. He must have heard the door open and assume that it was him. "Do you know why I'm angry?"

Sakumo was silent for a moment. "No…" Hinata whipped his head to glare at Sakumo. Sakumo took a step back in fear. He _really _didn't like it when Hinata was angry.

And right now he was pissed.

"I loved her! I always have!" He stabbed his hand onto his chest. "I've noticed her since we were little! I've liked her since we were young! And I never stopped! We're in our Junior high school year! Do you know how many years I had to endure? I was so lonely! And now you just give up on Sasuki because you suddenly see Naruko _NOW_! You didn't even like her this morning! What the _fucking HELL!?_" He banged his fists on the sink. Sakumo heard it crack. This was really freaking him out. His mouth opened on his own. He had no idea what he was saying or even doing.

"Then win."

Hinata froze. He turned his head to Sakumo, who had a challenging look in his eyes.

"_Try _to win, I mean. I love her now, and you love her now. I _will_ do my best to win Naruko's heart. And you will do your best to win her heart. And as harsh as it sounds, I don't care how long you loved her. I love her now and that's all that matters to me. This is not a game. This is reality. A reality that we have to wake up to. I _will not _give up on her no matter what. Got it?" Hinata had his clear, almost blind, eyes widened. He suddenly narrowed them and said-

"She _is _mine."

Sakumo promptly walked out the door.

* * *

**A/N: Short but something. Other chapters will be longer. Okay, so one thing. This chapter was mainly on Sakumo because I wanted to get rid of his like for Sasuki. That's the only reason. Do not, please, only choose that couple because it started on him. Each chapter is going to be in both Sakumo or Hinata's POV and occasionally Naruko's. It will most likely be in a pattern of Sakumo, Hinata and go on until Naruko is randomly put in there. Thank you for reading this! I will try and have the next chapter up as soon as I can. By the way, I will have all kinds of couples. Straight/Yuri/Yaoi. I apologize more misspelled grammar or anything confusing.**

**Please go on my profile to enter your answer for the pairing-**

**Sakumo x Naruko  
Hinata x Naruko  
Sakumo x Naruko x Hinata**

**I never done a poll before...This is going to be fun! See you next chapter!**


End file.
